The epic Warriors truth or dare show!
by KingDaddyDiscord
Summary: Who like seeing Warrior Cats making fools of themselves? I do! Here is a show filled with outrageous dares submitted from you, my dear reviewers. So please put dares in the reviews you post. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so welcome to my first fanfic! I was inspired to write about warriors because there are so many ways to make fun of it, so I got down to writing ideas down on paper. I was suddenly inspired to torture the cats with HILARIOUS dares and epic truths where YOU-Yes, you the readers using your reviews- will help with the truths or dares. Of course I will make twists to the Warriors world that will make you say LOL to a lot of stuff, soooooo, without further wait, here is the Epic Warriors Truth or Dare show, where we torture cats for your laffs episode 1! :)**

Ravensclaw: Well hello folks! I am Ravensclaw, the host of this epic show! Here is my assitant, XxLiambombxX!

Liambomb: 'Sup!

Ravensclaw: Alright, so first up we will use our StarClan powers...

Random StarClan cat: We didn't give you your goshdarn powers! :(

Ravensclaw: Ooookay, as I was saying, we will use our StarClan powers to summon... Jayfeather!

_**POOF!**_

Jayfeather: Where the heck am I? I can't see anything!

Ravensclaw: Your blind Jay, you can't see anything ever!

Jayfeather: Oops, I forgot. (Gives off a bashful grin.)

Ravensclaw: Darn it, for your outright stupidity alone we auto-assign you a dare.

Jayfeather: Oh darn it.

Ravensclaw: Liambomb, what should he do?

Liambomb: I got it! Jayfeather, using our totally awesome StarClan powers...

Random StarClan cat (Again!): For the last time, we did NOT GIVE YOU YOUR GOSHDARN POWERS!

Ravensclaw: Yeah,it is the last time! (Pulls out a pump shotgun and shoots the dead cat... Wait, can you kill a dead cat a second time? Apparently!)

Liambomb: Finally, he shuts up. But seriously Raven, get off the 3 Musketeers!

(Ravensclaw laughs hyperly.)

**A/N: Seriously though, I LOVE 3 Musketeers! In fact, I need one now! (Munches candy bar.) Ok, back 2 the story!**

Liambomb: Jayfeather, I dare you to choose between entering a game of Left 4 Dead 2 or Nazi Zombies on Der Riese.

Jayfeather: What if I don't choose?

Liambomb snapped his fingers and Ravensclaw pulls a grenade launcher out of nowhere.

Liambomb: Then you get a nice visit from Louis the Grenade Launcher!

Jayfeather: Oh darn it, me and my stupidity!

Liambomb: Tick Tock, Tick Tock! (Imitates buzzer) What is your choice?

Jayfeather: Well, sensing how RavensClaw's trigger finger is twitching and I REALLY do not want Louis shooting at me, I'll go with L4D2!

Liambomb: Sweet, I love that game! Before you go, watch out for the fat guy's puke and use pipe bombs wisely!

Jayfeather: Wait, What the heck are pipe bo...

(Jay is cut off as Liambomb poofs him off into the realm of Left 4 Dead 2. We all turn to the screen, including Ravensclaw who is clutching Louis the Grenade Launcher in a hug full of love. On the screen, Jayfeather drops into the selected map The Passing where L4D and L4D2 meet together.)

Jayfeather: Oh my gosh, where am I? Who is this hick with a monster on his shirt? WHY IS THERE A HOT FEMALE TWOLEG CUDDLING ME?

Jayfeather is soon buried in a Horde and strangled by a Smoker, then finished off when a pipe bomb bounces off an Infected and lands at his feet, killing everyone ingame.

Ravensclaw: Mwahahahaha! I love seeing cats getting pwned! Thankfuly, nothing was changed in his dimension and he is back there with only a memory of his pwnage!

Liambomb: I know right?

Ravensclaw: Alright, next we will summon Crowfeather!

Crowfeather poofs in.

Crowfeather: WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?

Liambomb: Crow buddy, welcome to the Epic Warriors Truth or Dare Show, Where W Torture Cats For Your Laffs! Crow, Truth or Dare?

Crowfeather: Dare, I guess.

Ravensclaw: Luckily, we already have a dare for you from xXJayfeatherXx. Jayfeather says you are to diss Nightcloud by rejecting her love for her.

Crowfeather: But Nightcloud isn't even here!

Ravensclaw claps his hands and the black shape of Nightcloud appears.

Nightcloud: Crow, dear, where are we?

Crowfeather (Mumbles): Oh,what the heck, who cares? (Loudly) Nightcloud, do you love me?

Nightcloud: Of course I do!

Crowfeather: Well I love you too... NOT! Leafpool and I have been dating for 12 years under your very nose! See ya' later sucker!

Suddenly, a camaro bursts through the wall of the studio with Leafpool in the drivers seat!

Leafpool: Get in Crow sweetie, we're busting out of here!

Ravensclaw: Oh my gosh, how'd she get here?

Liambomb sees the dilemma and claps his paws twice. Everyone in the room dissappears except the studio and the two hosts.

Ravensclaw: NOOOOO! That was an awesome camaro! Why are you so cruel Liambomb?

Ravensclaw stumbles to the corner sobbing about the camaro.

Liambomb: Well, it was a good thing we erased all their memories of this episode.

We hear a wail coming from Ravensclaw in the background.

Liambomb: Ooookay, moving on. So that concludes this episode of The Epic Warriors Truth or Dare show, and please leave dares in your reviews.

One more wail from Ravensclaw is heard.

Liambomb: Ok, bye.

**So that's it for my first chapter for my first fanfic. Please go easy on me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So I saw the reviews and here is replies!**

**Flowerfur, I'm sorry, but I don't know what a medicine cat reunion is. Please explain in a later review.**

**XXJayfeatherXx, you're welcome! I thank you for your enthusiasm towards my show and I hope I can count on you for support!**

**So, since I don't know what a medicine cat reunion is, I am happy that I have an emergency list of truths and dares. Also, I am sorry for such a short chapter yesterday but I really wanted something up for you guys soon so here is a longer chapter 2!**

Ravensclaw: Welcome back folks! Sorry about my mental breakdown back in the first chapter, but I REALLY like '77 SS Camaros, and Liambomb broke my heart by poofing it away.

Liambomb: You deserved it! YOU KILLED UNCLE FRED LAST CHAPTER WITH A PUMP SHOTGUN!

Ravensclaw: Well sorry, but he was really ticking me off! And it wasn't just any pump shotgun, it was a trench gun from _Nazi Zombies_!

Liambomb: You and your video games.

Ravensclaw: You're addicted to it too!

Liambomb: Touché.

Liambomb went off to sulk in "The Corner" while Ravensclaw shuffled through some old papers in his backpack.

Ravensclaw: Yes! My backup Truth or Dares sheet! Good thing xxxRavensClawxxx thought of us today at school!

**A/N: Yes, I was at school today and I wasted 4 FLIPPIN HOURS coming up with truths and dares for this show, with some help from my friend Liam, the actual Liambomb. Your welcome.**

Ravensclaw: Alright, I summon Jayfeather!

**POOF!**

Jayfeather: NOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! NO MORE ZOMBEEZ!

Jayfeather starts to lock down in a fetal position until Liambomb and Ravensclaw pry him into a normal standing position. Jayfeather starts sucking his thumb on both his hands…paws…whatever as Ravensclaw unfolds the backup truths and dares.

Ravensclaw: Alright Jay, I dare you to break your stick!

Jayfeather: Okay, what happens if I don't?

Ravensclaw: (Smiling evilly) Very VERY bad things!

Liambomb is heard in the background yelling something close to 'He will, trust me!'

Ravensclaw: We don't need your opinion!

**ANOTHER A/N: Sorry for another interruption, but if the REAL Liambomb is reading this, as he very well might be, I just added you like a sulky crybaby for a humor effect and in reality you are nothing like Liambomb in this story. Sry 4 the interruption.**

Ravensclaw: Really, you do NOT want Louis the Grenade Launcher coming back again.

After Jayfeather heard this, he pulled out his stick and snapped it in half. Suddenly, Rock is heard in the background somewhere.

Rock: NOOOOO! CYNTHIA! I REALLY WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR STEW TONIGHT!

(Insert o_O faces on everyone)

Ravensclaw: Ooookay, you can leave Jay!

Jayfeather lets out a relieved sigh before poofing into his dimension.

Ravensclaw: Okay, now I summon Leafstar of SkyClan!

POOF!

Leafstar: Where the catnip am I?

Ravensclaw: Leafstar, watch your language!

Leafstar: Sorry!

Liambomb suddenly charges Ravensclaw and takes the backup sheet, holding it triumphantly.

Liambomb: Ok, lets look under "Leafstar." Hmmm…Leaftail…Leafpool…Ah, here we go! Leafstar! Okay Leafstar, lets find you a dare! Hmm…not that one…not that one…What? I thought we got rid of that one! Ahh, perfect! Leafstar, hold on one minute!

POOF!

Firestar: Leafstar! HI!

Liambomb leans over to Leafstar.

Liambomb: (Whispering) Leafstar, I dare you to admit your undying love for Firestar!

Leafstar suddenly blushes furiously, proving that she likes Firestar crazily.

Leafstar: (Quietly) Fine, what the catnip… (Louder) Firestar, I love you.

Firestar hears this, twitches, and faints with a happy sigh.

Leafstar blushes again before poofing back to SkyClan, and Firestar soon poofs back to ThunderClan.

Ravensclaw: Liambomb, did you remember to poof Firestar's memories away?

Liambomb: No, but what could happen?

In the ThunderClan camp…

Firestar in his sleep: Leafstar, I love you too! Come to my arms Madame!

Firestar wakes up to a very pissed Sandstorm with a metal frying pan.

Firestar: Ohhh catnip!

Back in the studio…

Ravensclaw: Okay, our final contestant is… Tigerheart!

POOF!

Tigerheart: Hey, where am I?

Ravensclaw: Tigerheart, truth or dare?

Tigerheart: Truth!

Liambomb: Ahhh, here's your file! Ah-HA! Tigerheart, for your truth, you must admit your love for Dovepaw at the next gathering!

Tigerheart: But that's in a few minutes!

Ravensclaw: Whoops! Off you go then!

POOF!

Liambomb: Lets use our psychic powers to watch the Gathering!

Our hosts tune into the Gathering around the lake where Firestar is seen with a visible bump on his head.

Tigerheart: Everyone listen up! I have an undying love for Dovepaw! Yeah, you hobos heard me! I LOVE DOVEPAW!

What Tigerheart hadn't counted on was that everyone was wondering what a hobo was, and Dovepaw of ThunderClan is blushing so hard she looks like a tomato-headed cat.

Liambomb: Well, that's all for tonight folks! See you next time on the show!

**So that's Chapter 2! I made it longer with an extra dare and more details, so I hope to get more likes now! Also, PLEASE submit more dares! I don't want to have to use the backup sheet anytime soon! Ok, see you all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOSH! HAS IT ALREADY BEEN A WEEK? I am so sorry guys, I was on a trip with Liam bomb (The real one.) And my laptop had no internet connection. I was in the middle of nowhere. Sorry again. (slap myself) Okay, Here is chapter 3, with a very special dare involving Dragonball Z! (Yeas Mage of Hope, I read your dare, and lucky you Liambomb and I are HUGE Dragonball Z fans.) Here ya go!**

RavensClaw: Welcome folks to our third show! I am going to stop saying the title because it is overly long, and Liambomb lost his voice rehearsing.

Liambomb is seen holding a sign that says: **I have a ton of these signs!**

RavensClaw: Alright, first is a dare from xXJayfeatherXx! But first, a message put in by our boss, xxxRavensClawxxx. He says that this show is to be formed into a would you rather show along with the truth or dare show! SO please put in would you rathers for us! Alright, Dare 1: We summon Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight! P.S. Jayfeather, I am changing your dare a little to make it funnier.

_POOF!_

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw poof into a tree.

Squirrelflight: Where the catnip are we?

Liambomb: Again with the language!

RavensClaw: Shut up, I am poofing the dare into Brambleclaw's head. Brambleclaw!

Brambleclaw: What? Who's there?

RavensClaw: You will say Squirrelflight's name stinks…

Brambleclaw: No problemo there!

RavensClaw: Say you guess that she can't fly…

Brambleclaw: A little weird, but go on.

RavensClaw: Then push her out of the tree!

Brambleclaw: WHAT?

RavensClaw: Do it, or I will do terrible things to you!

Brambleclaw: Good heavens, not the gingerbread!

(Insert O.o face on RavensClaw)

RavensClaw: Yes, I will eat al your gingerbread in front of you and your WIFE AND KIDS!

Brambleclaw: Even though we don't have kids, that's terrible!

Brambleclaw scooches over to Squirrelflight.

Brambleclaw: Squirrelflight, your name stinks!

Squirrelflight: WHAT DID YOU CATNIPPIN' SAY?

Brambleclaw: Watch your language, there are children reading this story. Anyway, I guess you can't fly…

Squirrelflight: Of course I can't… Wait, why are you stepping closer?

SHOVE!

Squirrelflight: AAAIIIIEEEEEE!

Thud

RavensClaw: YAY! SOUND EFFECT WORDS!

Liambomb: **Oookay, next is another dare by xXJayfeatherXx**

RavensClaw: Ahh, she is so supporting to this show, we would never survive without her! WE LOVE YOU JAYFEATHER!

Jayfeather(The cat, not the dare submitter.): OMG, ARE YOU GAY?

RavensClaw: Shut up Jay-no-eyes!

Liambomb: **Anyway, we summon Tigerstar and every other cat!**

PPPPOOOOOFFFFF!

Random cat 1: Where are we?

Random cat 2: Oh crap, Jayfeather told me about this place!

Random Cat 3: I HATE MICHAEL JACKSON!

Everyone turns to a blue furred cat who puffs out her chest.

Bluestar: What, he really stinks, right?

RavensClaw: Tigerstar, say you turned good, save Firestar from a falling car, then say you lied and kill everyone with our weapons! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Tigerstar: Ok, EVERYONE! LISTEN UP! I AM NOW GOOD! :

Everyone: Yay! OMG A CAR IS ABOUT TO FALL ON FIRESTAR!

Yes indeed, Firestar was about to be crushed by a '77 Camaro held up by a crane piloted by none other than our mute secondary host, Liambomb. Firestar was too busy playing Battlefront: Elite Squadron to notice. Tigerstar jumps and bowls over Firestar just as the car drops.

Firestar: Thank you for saving me once-bad-but-now-good Tierstar!

Tigerstar: I lied!

Tigerstar pulled out a magnum and shot Firestar, then went on a killing rampage with our old buddy, Louis the Grenade Launcher.

RavensClaw: Alright, that's enough. Everyone can go but Tigerstar and Firestar.

POOF!

Firestar: Hey, how come we're still on this freakshow?

Tigerstar: Yeah, what he said!

Ravensclaw(Grinning evilly): Mage of Hope has submitted a dare that is positively sweet, going off the sweetness meter. Firestar, you are Goku.

Firestar suddenly has Goku clothes on with a spiky orange hairdo.

Ravensclaw: Tigerstar, you are Vegeta!

Tigerstar has same styled clothes poofed on him, but his brown hairdo is more slanted back.

Liambomb: **FIGHT!**

The two hosts watch as the two leaders epically fight DBZ style. In the end, Tigerstar uses a move that is too powerful and they both die.

RavensClaw: That's all folks, tune in next time on the EWTODS, next time we will have a new co-host! Until then, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, I am SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I was working on a LEGO Video based on a Star Wars fanfic, so I had little time for updating, but here I am! I am adding a new co-host named Leopardpaw… Who is my SISTER IN REAL LIFE! BTW, here is the scoop. Liambomb and I are automatic hosts, but we need more staff! So I went to the one person who loved Warriors as much as I do… My Sister Olivia! She gave me a name and now here she is! Enjoy her, because she is random and if you don't like her, she WILL hunt you down, cut off your eyelids, and make a personal appearance in each of your nightmares! Here you go!**

RavensClaw: WELCOME BACK TO THE EPIC WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE SHOW! Now with Would you Rathers added! But first, the bad stuff.

Liambomb: We practically YELLED about the new addition to the show, but we only got another dare from xXJayfeatherXx. Seriously, now we have to use the old Truth or Dare sheet AND the backup Would you Rather sheet! Without Jayfeather, we would be dead!

RavensClaw: Yeah, so we will forgive you this time, but next time… Well, lets just say you should write your Last will and testament.

Liambomb: Now for the good!

RavensClaw: Write on brother! We are making the show longer by taking it from three dares or truths to two truths or dares and two would you rathers. WHOOT! Par-tay! Par-tay!… I'm bored.

Liambomb: Now for the AWESOME!

RavensClaw: Once again, right on the mark. We are adding a co-host… Leopardpaw!

Leopardpaw, an attractive golden cat with jet black spots on her back pops out. All the toms are staring and gawking at her until she says her first words on the show:

Leopardpaw: Hi, I'm Leopardpaw! RavensClaw is my big bro in the show and in real life, and I AM RNDOM!

(Insert O_o face on everyone, except for RavensClaw who has a anime sweat-drop right now.)

Liambomb: Oookay, lets start with our first dare, starring Cinderheart and Lionblaze!

Applause!

POOF!

Lionblaze: NOOO! Jay told me about this place and how the host is GAY!

RavensClaw: He said that? Louis and I are going for a little visit!

POOF!

Liambomb whispers to Leopardpaw.

Liambomb: Here's your chance to prove yourself!

Leopardpaw: Oookay, Cindy, come here!

Cinderheart walks over to Leopardpaw, who in turn whispers in the gray cat's ear.

Leopardpaw: I dare you to say Lion over there is a wimp!

Cinderheart: But I love him!

Audience: Awwwww!

Cinderheart: Shut up! (Shoots Onestar in the face with 357. Magnum.)

Leopardpaw: Hey, no killing people, that's our job! Now do it!

Cinderheart: Fine…

Cindy waltzes up to her future-mates position.

Cinderheart: Lion, dear… you're a wimp.

Lionblaze: (Tears welling up) But I thought you loved me!

Lionblaze starts crying, but our two hosts take no notice. Little do they know that the stress is building up on Lion's small brain until…

KA-BOOM!

Liambomb: WHAT THE CATNIP? HE JUST CATNIPPIN' BLEW HIS CATNIPPIN' HEAD OF HIS CATNIPPIN' BODY! CATNIP!

Leopardpaw: LIAMBOMB, LANGUGE! There are children here!

Liambomb: Sorry. Lets poof them away with no memories of this experience, shall we?

POOF!

Liambomb: Glad that's over…

POOF!RavensClaw: MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! ALL DEAD, EVERY BONE ON JAYFEATHER'S BODY WAS BLOWN UP, BUT I LOST LOUIS! !

POOF!Luke Skywalker(?): NO THAT LINE IS MINE, IT IS MY PRECIOUS!

POOF!

Liambomb: ? Oookay then, now for our first ever WOULD YOU RATHER!

POOF!

Thornclaw: What am I doing here?

Leopardpaw: Thornclaw, welcome to the Epic Warriors Truth or Dare Show, now using you for our first ever would you rather!

Thornclaw: Oh, that's all.

RavensClaw: Would you Rather become a stormtrooper that is put on the Death Star when it blows up, our be General Grievous and die a fiery death at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, played by Ewan McGregor?

Thornclaw: What happens if I don't choose?

Liambomb: Do you really want to find out?

Thornclaw: (Gulp!) Not really… I'll go with stormtrooper.

POOF!

Our hosts and co-host turn to a screen and see the ThunderClan Warrior poof into the Death Star in stormtrooper armor, right before Luke Skywalker blows up the dreaded battle station.

Liambomb: I had no idea they made armor for cats!

Luke Skywalker: Going in on my attack run!

KA-BOOM!

Thornclaw never died from the explosion, but he DID die from the suffocation that space unfortunately causes.

Leopardpaw: Good job big bro!

RavensClaw: Thanks little sis!

**A/N: Ahh, sibling friendship!**

Liambomb: Ahem, next is another would you rather for Jayfeather!

POOF!

Jayfeather: Catnip, the psycopath is still here.

Leopardpaw: Again with the language! Would you rather die a slow painful death or eat a bowlful of my Grandma's Mexican Straw Hats meal with 2 GALLONS OF CHILI POWDER?

Jayfeather: I choose neither.

Leopardpaw: Fine. BRAMBLECLAW!

Jayfeather: Why'd ya' call my dad here?

Leopardpaw: Bramble, its time to give Jay here "The Talk."

Jayfeather: (While being pulled away to a room) NOOO! NOT THE TALK! ANYTHING BUT THAT! HAVE MERCY!

**A/N: Most of our readers SHOULD be 12 or older, and you probably remember when your parents gave you "The Talk." If you are younger than that, then you have no idea what I'm talking about. You'll get the joke when you're older.**

2 LONG scream-filled hours later…

Jayfeather: I have been scarred for life.

POOF!

Leopardpaw: I don't get it.

RavensClaw: Sis, how old are you?

Leopardpaw: 10 years old.

RavensClaw: You'll get it in a month when you do your school unit on puberty. Anyway, on to the last victim… I mean guest…Hollyleaf!

POOF!

Hollyleaf: Oh great…

Leopardpaw: Hey, I understand you, I'm a girl as old as you are. Choose between a truth or a dare!

Hollyleaf: Truth!

Leopardpaw: Alright, answer this question: Do you love Mousewhisker?

Hollyleaf: Well, even though canonically I die before getting a mate, I always found him kinda' cute and in xXJayfeatherXx's stories Its Our Life and Warrior's High, I date and marry him, so yeah!

Leopardpaw: Good answer! See, if you don't disrespect the hosts like your brothers did, the answers come out easily!

Hollyleaf: Yeah, your right.

Leopardpaw: Now go back and tell your feelings to Mousewhisker!

POOF!

Leopardpaw: I like her, she and I should hang out sometime!

RavensClaw: Yeah, she's nice. Well folks, that's all we have time for today, tune in next time for more on…

Liambomb, Leopardpaw, and RavensClaw in unison: The Epic Warriors Truth Or Dare Show!

**There ya' go! P.S. Jayfeather, I advertised your stories as a thank you for being supportive of my fanfic! I remember we first got to know each other when I asked to use your story for a move… Sorry, started using grandpa mode. See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLOOOOOO FANFICTION! Welcome back to the Epic Warriors Truth or Dare Show! HAPPY EASTER! As a surprise for the holiday, I updated early for you! But this is a day early, wait till Fourth of July! Here's the scoop: Every holiday, I will update early! 2 days early o Easter, 4 days early on Independence Day, 1 week early on Thanksgiving, and I will update three times every week for the week before and after Christmas! Hope that got you excited, it has me excited too! Also, please check out my new fanfic, Warriors Chatroom. It is really random also! Next on the agenda is THANK YOU! I got more dares, but I still lean heavily on xXJayfeatherXx as she gave me a dare, a truth, and a would you rather. EvilAntauri gave me a dare of sorts, and I thank him, but I will still get you if I don't get dares, truths, or WYRs in your reviews. HERE'S THE SHOW!**

RavensClaw: Dum-de-dum, wait, what the catnip? Jayfeather has tagged RavensClaw as a gay nightmare? Dee-cline!

Liambomb: Uhhh, Raven?

RavensClaw: Hold on pal, just checking my Clanbook page. Jayfeather really insists on getting his butt whooped by calling me gay. Load Louis, Liambomb, Ooo, nice alliteration… back to the matter at hand! Load Louis and Phil for me, I am paying Jay ANOTHER visit, then I will take the Ring to Mordor. I may make it back in time for lunch!

Leopardpaw: Big bro, the show started already.

RavensClaw: It doesn't start for another… HOLY CATNIP! THE SHOW STARTED! WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME?

Liambomb: We did.

RavensClaw: Catnip.

**A/N: Yes, if you didn't guess already, "Catnip" is the equivalent to swearing in this fanfic.**

RavensClaw: WELCOME! Lets get things started! First is a Would You Rather sent in by xXJayfeatherXx!

POOF!

Lionblaze: I remember this place. Hi you three! Sorry for overreacting last time.

RavensClaw: He overreacted?

Liambomb: His head blew off from stress.

RavensClaw: Oh.

Leopardpaw: S'okay! We have a Would You Rather question for you!

Lionblaze: I'm all ears.

Leopardpaw: Would you rather admit that you are a wimp or be trapped in My Little Pony world FOREVER?

(Thunder and lightning!)

Lionblaze: Not… My Little Pony! I AM A WIMP!

Leopardpaw: Good. Here's a cookie!

Poofs giant cookie onto Lionblaze.

POOF!

Liambomb: That was fun. A dare from xXJayfeatherXx!

RavensClaw: SHE ROCKS!

Liambomb: Yes, yes she does. Now why don't you go play with the kits over there?

RavensClaw: Uhh, can't. 'Cuz when I ain't a host in the show, I'm a sexy, genius, billionaire, playboy multi-tycoonist.

Liambomb: Oookay, here's Leafpool!

POOF!

Leafpool: Weird, I have a strange sense of déjà vu that I drove in here with a Camaro. Well, whaddya want?

RavensClaw: Truth or Dare?

Leafpool: I haven't played this since I was a kit… dare!

RavensClaw: Kay, first you must tell Crowfeather is much too arrogant.

Leafpool: How, we are in opposite Clans!

Liambomb: That was what you do after we… MAKE YOU SWITCH PLACES WITH NIGHTPOOL FOR A DAY! !

(Evil Thunder and Lightning!)

Leafpool: Yes! PAYBACK!

POOF!

Leopardpaw: Oookay, what just happened? *Cough*

RavensClaw: O.o

Leopardpaw: What?

RavensClaw: SWINE FLU!

RavensClaw pulls a box out of who-knows-where and proceeds to open it. It is marked Swine Flu Survival Box. RavensClaw proceeds to hit Leopardpaw with everything in the box.

DONG!

PING!

RAT-TAT-TAT!

KA-BOOM!

CRACKLE!

BOOM!

BONSAI! (?)

MY PRECIOUSSSSS! (Once again, ?)

VSSHT!

BZZHT!

Leopardpaw: Ravens…Claw…I…Do…Not…Have…Swine…Flu!

RavensClaw: Sorry.

Leopardpaw: You are SO dead when the show ends.

RavensClaw: Gulp!

Liambomb: Well, we have one more dare before the end of the show, then I have to run to a game test I'm doing for _Assassins Creed III_.

RavensClaw: Shweet, can you get me a copy?

Liambomb: I'll try.

Leopardpaw: The sooner we finisgh the show, the sooner I can kill Raven.

POOF!

Squirrelflight: C'mon, AGAIN?

Leopardpaw: Squirrel, tell Brambleclaw he isn't a father yet, and that your kids are actually Lefpool's kits.

Squirrelflight: Fine. Bramblecaw, your kids are actually Leafpool's. You aren't a father, you're an uncle.

Brambleclaw:….I hate you.

POOF!

Leopardpaw: Time to kill Raven. BYE EVRYONE!

**Anyone who finds the Phineas and Pherb quote and the phrase from the Avengers trailer gets a cookie for each found phrase. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU SKIP OUT ON A DARE, TRUTH, OR WYR IN A REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE IS CHAPPIE 6! One more thing, a word from our hosts before the show begins:**

**Liambomb: Note to all you sticklers for canon stories, we do bring dead cats into the show, such as Goldenflower. We do so because we don't obey the laws of time and space.**

**RavensClaw: We also don't obey the laws of gravity! (Jumps into the air and floats away) Wheeee!**

**Leopardpaw: Wait for me!**

RavensClaw: Hello everyone, and welcome to…

Liambomb, RavensClaw, and Leopardpaw: THE EPIC WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!

Liambomb: Boy, do we have a real treat for you today. Our boss, xxxRavensClawxxx, posted this blog today, so to celebrate, we have 3 Would You Rather questions and 3 Truths or Dares, making the show longer!

Leopardpaw surprisingly says nothing. Liambomb and RavensClaw start to worry,

considering how she usually says something random at every other moment.

RavensClaw: Uh, sis. Hellooo, Leopardpaw. Watcha' doing?

Leopardpaw: Typing on my FanFiction. Why?

RavensClaw: The show started. Weird…

Liambomb: What?

RavensClaw: I feel like we used to live in FanFiction.

Leopardpaw: News Flash, we did live in FanFiction.

RavensClaw: Oh yeah. Okay, to start off our show, we have Firestar!

POOF!

Firestar: Where am I?

RavensClaw: (In creepy and echoey voice) You are in my control. You have entered… the Truth or Dare Zone! (Thunder and Lightning!)

RavensClaw jumped into the air and, since none of our hosts obey the laws of gravity, he floated up and grabbed onto a light. Then the cord snapped and he and the light bulb fell to the ground, causing the light bulb to shatter and give RavensClaw an electric shock.\

RavensClaw: Naughty light bulb, light bulbs are now deemed EVIL! (Proceeds to whap the light bulb numerous times with a stuffed badger.)

Liambomb: Wow. Something tells me that this show is going to be more random than usual.

Leopardpaw: Firestar, truth or dare?

Firestar: DARE! YAY! DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE!

Leopardpaw: I think I lost all hearing in my left ear.

RavensClaw: YOU MADE MY SISTER DEAF! (Takes out claws and proceeds to beat up Firestar.)

Liambomb: That's enough, Raven. Go play with the TNT now, okay?

RavensClaw: Okay! (Walks towards a humongous pile of TNT, Grenades, Propane tanks, and a box of matches.)

Little does our host know that this pile is not fake like he thinks, but is made of real TNT. Who laid it there? Well, deep inside Mount Blow-Up…

Tigerstar: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! When that stupid host blows up the TNT, I will have my revenge on Firestar AND the hosts of this incomprehensible show!

RavensClaw, who somehow poofed in right next to Tigerstar: Wow, nice grammar! Are you sure you aren't an English teacher?

Tigerstar: What?! How did you get in here?!

RavensClaw: I poofed in. Here's a bubble gum cigar!

RavensClaw shoves a huge Bubble Gum Cigar into Tigerstar's jaws, which had dropped to the ground as he couldn't figure out how the young cat had fit such a large cigar in his pocket on his canvas belt.

RavensClaw: Here, let me light that for you! (Lights a match)

Tigerstar: WAIT! YOU DON'T LIGHT A BUBBLE GUM CIGAR, ESPECIALLY NOT IN EN EXPLOSIVE MOUNTAIN OF TNT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KA-BOOM!

When the smoke clears, the TNT Mountain is gone, and Tigerstar is back in the Place Of No Stars. Somehow, nobody else was hurt, There wasn't even a scorch mark!

Leopardpaw: Can we finally get to the dare, you two?

Liambomb and RavensClaw both nod their heads.

Leopardpaw: Good. Firestar, your dare is that when StarClan offers you anything you want in the universe, say you want a unicorn-butterfly!

Firestar: That's what I always wanted! *Sniff!*

Smoke settles around Firestar and our favorite hosts. The studio becomes filled with cats from StarClan. One of them, Spottedleaf, comes forward.

Spottedleaf: Firestar, Leader of ThunderClan. For your bravery against foe after foe, we grant you any one object that you want. Anything, as the latest foe was incredibly strong.

Firestar: Fo? Who's Fo? Is he, like, Po's brother or something? 'Cuz I don't like fat pandas.

Random StarClan Cat: JUST CHOOSE ALREADY!  
>Firestar: I WANT A UNCORN-BUTTERFLY!<p>

Spottedleaf: So be it.

POOF!

The smoke clears and leaves just the hosts, Firestar, and a unicorn-butterfly.

Firestar: YAY! NOW I CAN DEFY THE LAWS OF GRAVITY TOO!

RavensClaw: Okay, Back you go!

POOF!

Leopardpaw: Our next guest is Hollyleaf of ThunderClan!

POOF!

Hollyleaf: HI LEOPARDPAW! What do I do now?

Leopardpaw: Truth or Dare?

Hollyleaf: Truth!

Leopardpaw: Which of your two brothers would you save if they were both dangling over a piranha-infested lake and you could only save on…? Hey, who wrote these questions?

Somewhere in the sky, xxxRavensClawxxx whistles innocently.

Leopardpaw: Oh well, here we go.

SNAP!

After Leopardpaw snaps her fingers, a tank filled with water and piranhas sits underneath the dangling forms of Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

RavensClaw: Choose one and the other goes into the tank!

Jayfeather: Pick me!

Lionblaze: No, pick me instead!

Hollyleaf: Hmmmmm. I choose Jayfeather!

Lionblaze: (As he falls into the tank) NOOOOOOOOO!

Luke Skywalker(?): How many times must I tells yous, that line, mines it isss, precious. *Gollum!*

Hollyleaf: Relax, Lionblaze. You can't get hurt, remember?

Lionblaze: Oh yeah. I HAZ DA POWER!

Liambomb: Oh for Pete's sake!

POOF!

All are gone except our hosts.

RavensClaw: Who's Pete?

Liambomb: (Ignores) Next up is Brambleclaw!

POOF!

Brambleclaw: CATNIP! I'm in TEWTODS! I love reading it, but I hate being in it!

RavensClaw: Relax, Bramble. Truth or Dare?

Brambleclaw: Dare.

RavensClaw: YAY! I was hoping you'd say that, I have a dare planned for you. I dare you to sing Monster by Skillet!

Brambleclaw: Okay…

POOF!

The studio suddenly has a stage in it with a microphone. Brambleclaw is by the microphone, wearing a leather jacket and jeans. The music starts playing and Brambleclaw begins to sing.

Brambleclaw: Monster by Skillet

**The secret side of me,**

**I'd never let you see.**

**I keep it caged, but I can't control it.**

**So stay away from me,**

**The beast is out of thee.**

**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it!**

**It's scratching on the walls!**

**In the closet, in the halls!**

**It comes awake, and I can't control it!**

**Hiding under the fan!**

**In my body, in my head!**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I hate what I've become! The nightmares just begun!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**My secret side, I keep it under lock and key!**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it!**

**'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down.**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**It's hiding in the dark! It's teeth are razor sharp!**

**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart!**

**No one can here me scream. Maybe it's just a dream.**

**Maybe it's inside of me! Stop this monster!**

**I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin.**

**I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!**

**I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I've gotta' lose control! It's something radical!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

Brambleclaw bowed when the song finished.

RavensClaw: WOO-HOO! YEAH! ENCORE, ENCORE!

Brambleclaw: Something gives me the feeling that the song was related to me somehow. BYE!

POOF!

Once again, our hosts are alone in the studio.

RavensClaw: I'm bored.

Liambomb: Don't be! Because it is now time for the Would You Rather part of the show!

Audience: (Thunderous Applaud)

RavensClaw: First up is Squirrelflight!

POOF!

Squirrelflight poofs in and her condition is not good. She has a cast on her arm and both her legs from the episode where Brambleclaw pushed her out of the tree. (Go to link and read chapter 3 of the original series.)

Liambomb: You can't be here looking like that!

POOF!

Squirrelflight: YAY! My casts are gone! I CAN WALK AGAIN!

Leopardpaw: Squirrelflight, would you rather live as a loner and eat beaver eight times a day, or go on a romantic date with none other than Scourge?

Squirrelflight: Scourge! Scourge!

RavensClaw: Alrighty, let's poof you two into a restaurant!

POOF!

RavensClaw: (To his monkey orchestra) Okay monkeys, follow them and play some romantic music for them, got it!

Monkeys: SCREECH! {Sure Raven, we'll get right on that!}

A/N: I bet you don't know the story of RavensClaw and his Monkey Orchestra. Well, between Chapter 5 and this chapter, RavensClaw bought some monkeys in South America and trained them. He originally was going to use them to conquer Sweden, but when Liambomb ate his globe, he transformed the monkeys into an orchestra which became the world-famous Monkey Orchestra. There, now you know.

RavensClaw: Well, now for our next lucky guest… JAYFEATHER!

POOF!

Jayfeather: NO! You got your revenge, now leave me alone!

RavensClaw: Chillax! Okay, we got a special combo with a truth, dare, and would-you-rather! YOU MUST DO THEM ALL! They were submitted by Jayflight Arusong Moonshine in a review a while back. Dare: You must be Jayflight's mate for 12 moons! HERE SHE IS!

POOF!

A smoky-blue she cat with black tips on her ears and tail, and silver-blue eyes appears on the set. Jayfeather is awestruck at her beauty and just stares.

RavensClaw: Truth: Do you like Jayflight?

Jayfeather: YES I DO!

RavensClaw: WYR: Either be Jayflight's mate forever or mate Breezepelt. No reply results in meeting the new and improved Louis! (Thunder and Lightning)

Jayfeather: I WILL BE HER MATE FOREVER!

RavensClaw: Okay! I'll poof this new couple into a mansion in Beverly Hills!

POOF!

Once more, the hosts are alone in the studio. Once more, Liambomb clears his throat to announce the final guest.

Liambomb: The final guest is… DOVEWING!

Audience: (Deafening and thunderous applause!)

POOF!

Dovewing: Where am I?

RavensClaw: You are in my powe-

Leopardpaw: Oh, shut up already! (Hits RavensClaw upside the head with a skillet)

Liambomb: Would you rather face 100,000,000,000,000 Beavers, or 1 RavensClaw hyped up on 3 Musketeers?

Dovewing: BEAVERS! BEAVERS!

Liambomb: Off you go, then!

POOF!

Liambomb: Well, I hope this satisfies your hunger for TEWTODS! See you next time! Guys, why don't we sing the "End of the show" song?

**RavensClaw, Leopardpaw, and Liambomb together:**

**This is the end of the show,**

**In case you didn't know,**

**But you really should have known by now,**

**This is the end of the show.**

**Now let's do the disco!**

**This is the longest chapter of any story I will ever do, at 7 pages on font size 12! Okay, so TEWTODS is back! Next episode will have a new host, once again someone I know in real life. Once again, PLEASE put suggestions in the TEWTODS forum. Also, for when Bramble was singing Monster, I really did decide on that as his theme. BYE!**

**xxxRCxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to TEWTODS Episode 7! I have some bad news: Someone on FanFiction got Chapter 1 of Warriors Chatroom deleted, giving me all this junk about it 'being against the guidelines of FanFiction.' Luckily, FanFiction kept my other stories up, so TEWTODS is still up. Anyway, if that person is reading this chapter, then listen to this: I WILL get m y revenge, one way or the other. Anyway, thank goodness it was only one chapter, and that one chapter happened to be slightly worse than the second chapter. I am also proud to announce that I have a new TOD Story: The Epic Star Wars Truth Or Dare Show! The hosts are just slightly altered versions of the hosts of this show. Enjoy! Anywho, here is CHAPPIE 7! First, the usual word from our hosts:**

**Liambomb: For all those sticklers for canon stories out there, prepared: We do NOT obey the laws of time and space.**  
><strong>RavensClaw: We also don't obey the laws of gravity! (Floats away) Weeeee!<strong>  
><strong>Liamomb: Yeah. Let's start already.<strong>

The camera zooms in on our hosts in the studio. Leopardpaw and Liambomb are holding riot shields in front of them, obviously because of the fit of rage RavensClaw is in. "I cannot BELIEVE the nerve of the little punk who reported the boss' other FF Original! What I'd do to get my paws on him...!"

"Should we turn off the cam for now?" The cameraman asked the director, who happened to be observing this week's episode. "Nah, this could be an interesting drama." The director says, waving his hand.

"Raven! Pull it together, bro!" Leopardpaw hisses to RavensClaw. "Yeah, cool it, man!" Liambomb says, gripping his shield tighter. Our crazed host turns towards his old friend. "Your right. I have to hold myself together. I can't endanger the show." He whispers to himself. Then he looks up at the camera as if nothing has happened.

"Hello, and welcome to The Epic Warriors Truth Or Dare Show! I'm RavensClaw, one of your hosts, and these are your other hosts, Leopardpaw and Liambomb! Are you ready to torture our favorite Clan cats with dares that will make you bust a gut?" RavensClaw's rants are met with thunderous cheers from the audience. "Good, because I'm not!" The look on everyone's face looks a little something like this: O_O

"LOL, JK!" RavensClaw laughs. Leopardpaw pulls out a clipboard. "Alright, first up is one message from our boss, xxxRavensClawxxx." Liambomb sits up a little straighter. "You see, our boss really likes his dad. His dad got him into Star Wars when he was five. His dad teaches him bass and introduces him to many other things. Well, one day, xxxRavensClawxxx was searching through some old files and found one story called "Kenobi_Story." It was a story his dad had written a long time ago. He found it again 2 years later and put it up with this week's update! Enjoy it, and remember that all credit of the story goes to his dad!"

RavensClaw stood up. "Alright, who's ready for some torture?" Everyone cheered at these words. "Alright, first up is Ivypool!" A poof is heard as the gray she-cat appears in the studio. Suddenly, a black-pelted tom runs into the studio. "Sorry I'm late! I'm the new host!" RavensClaw and Liambomb go over to greet the new host. "Sam! It's us, Liam and Ben! Welcome to the show!" They high-five the black tom. Then RavensClaw turns to the audience.

"Well everyone, remember last chapter, it said we'd have a new host? This is him! Everyone, meet Panthertooth, or as Liambomb, Leopardpaw and I know him as in real life, Sam!" The black tom bows as the audience cheers for the new host. "Alright everyone, quiet down. I have something else to announce. Leopardpaw, you have come of age to become a full-time host on the show. I now pronounce you Leopardpelt!" Leopardpelt stands up. "You may now kiss the bride!" Liambomb adds, pointing at Panthertooth. This earns him two whacks on the head.

"Okay! Now, for Ivypool's torture. Ivypool: You must choose between the Light Side and the Dark Side, the red pill or the blue pill, the-" "Get on with it!" Leopardpelt yells. "Touchy. Ivypool, truth or dare?" Ivypool thinks for a moment. "Dare!" "Okay." RavensClaw says. "I dare you to eat one frog for every time you have swung your paw in combat, training sessions and battles." Ivypool gasps.

"But that's, like, a gazillion frogs!" RavensClaw chuckles. "Then you better hop to it, no pun intended!" He then snaps his fingers and Ivypool leaves whilst clutching her stomach. Leopardpelt pulls out a card. "Alright, our next guest is, as much as I hate to admit it... Breezepelt." Boos sound throughout the audience as Breezepelt appears on the stage.

Leopardpaw walks over to the black tom. "Alright Breezepelt, as payback for attacking my friend's brother, who happens to be BLIND, I auto-assign you a dare!" "Gulp!" Breezepelt gulps. "Breezepelt, you are dared to be locked in a container of my choice for 3 months." "Okay, so what?" Breezepelt scoffs.

"I declare thee to be locked in... The Porta-Potty of No Return!" Thunder and lightning flash throughout the studio. RavensClaw jumps at the noise, and since he doesn't obey the laws of gravity, he floats to the ceiling. Suddenly realizing that he has a anti-anti-gravity device, he activates it, causing him to plummet to the ground. "Ouch." He says as he pulls himself from off the ground.

"Oookay. BEGONE!" Leopardpelt yells at Breezepelt, and the tom poofs off into the dreaded Porta-Potty Of No Return. Liambomb steps up with a card of his own in his paws. "I summon Dustpelt of ThunderClan for the first Would You Rather of the show!" A cloud of smoke appears on the stage of the studio.

As the smoke clears, and in the middle of the stage is Dustpelt. "Ah, Dustpelt. I have something quite unfortunate for you. On the FF Forum of WillowClan, it has been brought to my attention that you are mating in a sick way. After consulting the Warriors Family Tree, I found that you are mating none other than YOUR OWN NIECE!" Thunder and lightning once again crashes in the studio.

"Yes, it seems that somehow, your mate is your niece. As sick as this sounds, you two are perfect for eachother, so I'm letting you off easy. Would you rather answer a truth of my choice, or face Tigerstar and the whole of the Dark Forest with just Purdy as your back-up?" Dustpelt gulps down the lump of fear that expands in his throat. "TRUTH! TRUTH!" Dustpelt yells. He is suddenly strapped into a lie detector. A microphone is positioned in front of him, and Liambomb steps up in a white labcoat.

"Now, answer zhis question vith a ja or niene anshwer, ja?" Liambomb says in a German accent. "Did zhou loff Shandstorm at first?" "Oh why me?" Dustpelt moans. "I'm stuck in a Truth Or Dare show with a cat version of Richtofen."

"JA OR NIENE!" Liambomb yells as he tases the brown tom. "Ummm..." "JA OR NIENE?!" Liambomb screams. "JA! JA! I DID!" Dustpelt screams in terror. "Goot. Thank you for your time, ma'am." Liambomb says, suddenly calm. Dustpelt sighs in relief as he poofs into his own dimension. Little does he know what horrors await him.

"NO! FERNCLOUD, I LIED! NOOOOOO!"  
>Klonk!<p>

Back in the studio...

Liambomb hands a card to Panthertooth. "Take it away, man!" Panthertooth walked up to the microphone. "Well folks, for the last segment of this episode, I summon Jayfeather!" An angry gray tom with light blue eyes appears.

"DARN IT! I was THIS CLOSE to going over a month of not being on this show. Whaddya' want?!" Jayfeather yells, clearly agitated. "Jay, would you rather face a horde of angry squirrels, or face 'The Talk' again?" "Pfff, that's easy: Squirrels!" Panthertooth smirked. "Okay, but I forgot to mention: THESE SQUIRRELS HAVE RABIES! Now GO!" Jayfeather is poofed into another dimension mid-scream.

Liambomb takes out a piano from his pocket... somehow. "Guys, since we have no time left, let's sing... THE END OF THIS SHOW SONG!

**RavensClaw, Panthertooth, Liambomb, and Leopardpelt:**  
><strong>This is the end of the show,<strong>  
><strong>In case you didn't know,<strong>  
><strong>But you really should have known by now,<strong>  
><strong>This is the end of the show.<strong>  
><strong>Now let's do the disco!<strong>

**Alright, that wraps up Episode 7! What RavensClaw said was true, Chapter 1 really is gone from the internet. Luckily, I have a copy on a thumbdrive somewhere in my drawers of junk. Also: PLEASE read and review my dad's story, I titled it as "A Sort Of Homecoming." This was the title of the story. Please enjoy. BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

1

**Phew-wee! It's been a long time! Enjoy this new chapter!**

The audience full of cats is fast asleep. With beards. The studio is a mess, full of

dust and cobwebs and grime.

RavenClaw: HELLO ALL DA' CATS IN DA FRIKKIN' WORLD!

Instantly, every cat wakes up, their beards comically falling off. Up on stage, behind their table, are our hosts. Minus one, there is RavenClaw, Leopardpelt, and Panthertooth. There are also three unknown cats.

Random Cat: StarClan above, what took you guys so long?! Did you guys die or something?

Raven: Yes. Yes we did. (Looks all angelic)

Leopardpelt: (Rolls eyes) We were banned from Fanfiction for a while, and then went through a phase of depression, and other crap happened, but we're back.

Raven: Yes, welcome everyone to the newest episode of...

Audience: THE EPIC WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!

Raven: That's right! Now, in staff news, we regret to inform you that Panthertooth and Liambomb have resigned from the show.

"Aww!" swept through the audience in one wave.

Raven: Yes, they were dear partners, but they moved on. (Tears well in his eyes.) ANYWAY, we have three new hosts! First off is SuperMittenman!

One of the cats next to RavenClaw and Leopardpelt stands up. His pelt is white, with streaks of orange and yellow going from the top of his head down his back. His ice-blue eyes scan the audience. Then he puts on a big grin and smiles.

Leopardpelt: Now SuperMittenman, or Mitten, is an old friend of Ravens. READ HIS CRAP!

Mitten nods and sits back down, brofisting Raven.

Raven: Next up is Dragoneye! Now, as his creator never gave a description, Dragoneye is going to look anonymous.

Dragoneye's most notable feature is the slit pupil, like that of a dragon's. Apart from that, he's...

Leopardpelt: Raven, why does he look like a guy from 4Chan?

RavenClaw: No reason.

Mitten: Actually, a cat with a white body in a suit looks more like Slendercat than a 4Chan guy.

Raven: NOBODY ASKED YOU!

Mitten shrugs, and Leopardpelt facepalms as she tries to read te new co-host's name.

Leopardpelt: Ignore them. Anyway, the last new co-host is... Eaglekit! She'll be the youngest host we have, and she's a feisty one!

A stunning white she-cat with one black paw gets up. Her fur is sleek, and instantly, every tom in the audience fell in love with her.

Random Cat: She's catnippin' hot!

Eaglekit: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! (Whips out a frying pan and repeatedly bashes the cat before sitting back down at the table.)

Leopardpelt, Mitten, Raven, and Dragoneye all look at Eaglekit with a tad bit of questioning.

Eaglekit: Sorry. I freak when people say bad things.

Raven: Right on, sister! (High paws the new co-host.)

Eaglekit: By the way, have any kit-kats? I love them!

Leopardpelt: Not another one! Raven's obsessed with 3 Musketeers.

**A/N: I STILL AM, after starting that notion two or three years ago, ADDICTED TO THAT SWEET BAR OF GOODNESS.**

Mitten: Did I mention that I freaking love Hunger Games cake?

Leopardpelt face-palms.

Raven: Anyways, ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT! IT'S TIME TO PLAY! (Puts on a hockey mask with "TEWTODS" written on it.)

Mitten: I'll take the first one, since you said I was an automatic host. Let's see... Pumpkinfur sure put on a lot of dares! THANKS PAL! Tigerstar, I CHOOSE YOU! *Poof!*

Tigerstar: Where am I? Where the heck am I?! WHAT ARE THESE?! (Penguins start waddling around) WHAT ARE THESE CATNIPPIN' DUCKS?! AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHGHHHHHH!

Eaglekit: Can I tear him apart?

Raven: Later. Mitten! Will you do the honors?

Mitten: Ahem! Tigerstar, truth or dare?

Tigerstar looks up from pounding penguins: Huh? Oh, dare.

Everyone grins maliciously at the brown tabby cat. Especially SuperMittenman, who actually knows what the dare is.

Mitten: You are to introduce Goldenflower, *Poof!*

Goldenflower: Tigerstar? Dear, what happened? Everything was so dark?

Raven whispers: You died! (Leopardpelt smacks him)

Mitten: And Sasha, *Poof!*

Sasha: Tigerstar? It's been a long time!

Mitten: And tell them that you are father to both their kits.

Sasha and Goldenflower in unison: WHAT?!

Tigerstar: Oh StarClan...

Mitten: Hold on! There is an alternative!

Tigerstar: I'm all ears! Please!

Mitten: You find a pack of dogs and let them tear you apart.

Tigerstar: (Sighs) Alright, to Snakerocks I go. *POOF!*

Raven: Well done, friend! Dragoneye, you want to take the next one?

Dragoneye gestures to his lack of a mouth.

Raven: Oh. Right. EAGLEKIT, your turn!

Eaglekit: Thanks! Blackstar and Tigerheart, you're up! *DOUBLE POOF!"

Blackstar: What in StarClan is going on here?

Leopardpelt: I thought you became an Atheist?

Blackstar: I changed.

Tigerheart: Hey guys! What the heck is going on here? Where are we?

Eaglekit: You two, agree on a truth or dare.

The two cats whisper together before agreeing on Truth.

Eaglekit: Live together AS PONIES in G4 My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Raven: Trust me, it's not as bad as you might imagine. *POOF!*

**In Equestria**

Blackstar: Oh, my head... HEY! WHY THE HECK IS THERE A POINTY THING ON MY HEAD!

Tigerheart: You got it easy! I have brand new WINGS! What am I, a bird?

Pinkamena: Did somebody say "brand-new wings?" (Holds up a knife.)

Blackstar and Tigerheart: AAAAHHHHH!

**In the studio**

Mitten: Did you remember to remove the "Creepy Pasta" setting?

RavenClaw: Maybe.

Leopardpelt: Well, that's all the time we have at the moment, but we will be back later! Let's sing the "End of The Show" song!

**All together:**

**This is the end of the show**

**In case you didn't know**

**But you really should have known by now**

**That this is the end of the show**

**Now lets all do the disco!**


End file.
